


Show Me Your Teeth

by LuketheWriter



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blood Drinking, Choking, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Good thing the brothers don't have sex with each other LOL, Graveyard Sex, Have fun listening to the playlist, I'd just like to apologize now before we begin, I'm going to need to cleanse myself after this but that's fine, M/M, Orgy, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switching, Vampires, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuketheWriter/pseuds/LuketheWriter
Summary: "Yu settled into this routine, and it seemed like eons passed before he heard the harsh panting that began to come out of every corner of his surroundings. There weren’t warnings, just cries and grunts and growls and yells as come splattered everywhere. Yu felt some land on his tongue, his nose, his pecs, his abs, and inside him. He knew everywhere would be sore, but that didn’t matter. He relished in this hazy web of sweaty sex with these boys wanting every inch of his body. It was dirty and hot and so, so right."Some super smutty Diabolik Lovers lemons with a male protagonist (Yu Komori) and the Sakamaki brothers.





	1. Scream My Name-Ayato Sakamaki

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to explain this one (hence the short summary). Your guess is as good as mine.
> 
> I watched Diabolik Lovers last school year, and it was the kind of anime that's so abhorrent that it's actually good. One day I had the random thought, "What if I made gay fanfic with each chapter referencing a song title?" Needless to say, one rewrite from first person and several moments pondering my sanity later, here we are! I hope you enjoy this shameless collection of smut. I had admittedly way too much fun, which is probably not a good thing considering what Diabolik Lovers represents, but...it be like that.
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Here's the complete playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/12122593882/playlist/6W9JoXpNMrqprCNr71zti9?si=lQgE5jumRuaZN2RFuiQBKw
> 
> "Wanna hear you scream my name  
> Let your hands fill the top for tonight  
> Feel you leap while our bodies unite"-Joelina Drews

“Ayato!”

Somehow, that was the only word escaping Yu’s lips as Ayato pounded into him.

The two of them had an arrangement Ayato enforced every single Tuesday. They’d skip class (not that they paid attention or even really sat down in their desks anyway) and go to the kitchen, where Yu made takoyaki that Ayato would snack on. The crisp octopus dumplings made him smile and say, “They’re good,” but there was more to their meetings than cooking. After they were done eating, Ayato would want two things.

1\. Yu’s blood.  
2\. To be inside Yu.

Ayato got both of those things by the end of the hour.

“That’s right,” Ayato gasped, breath ghosting on Yu’s neck. “Scream my name. Just like that.”

Yu whimpered, tilting his head back as the feeling of Ayato’s thrusts overwhelmed him once again. There was something about the rhythm, the length of him, how far he’d go with every thrust that blew Yu out of the water every single time. This was better than takoyaki. So much better.

Ayato’s hand grabbed Yu’s cock and stroked it viciously. That was all Yu could take before he climaxed, semen dripping onto Ayato’s fingers and the exposed stomach, clear of the school uniform shirt Ayato had pushed up. His head lolled to the side, gasps hitting the wooden window seat underneath him.

A hiss came out of Ayato’s mouth. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Then he bit down on Yu’s neck and sucked up blood as he released himself within Yu. Yu moaned out Ayato’s name once more.

Yep. This was definitely better than takoyaki.


	2. Taking in Water-Shu Sakamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I was you, a piece of gold at the bottom of the blue  
> Too heavy to swim, but too beautiful to lose  
> I’m taking in water for you, my love"-Jessie Ware

The warm water sloshed around Yu’s legs as he rode Shu. His fingers gripped onto the rim of the porcelain bathtub while his teeth dug into his bottom lip. Shu himself held onto Yu’s hips passively while he watched the whole scene with a smirk on his face.

“There you go, little slut,” he said. “This is what you want.”

Yu mewled and nodded. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the cool water slapping against his thighs, and Shu’s dick rubbing inside him. It was overwhelming but wonderful, an intoxicating rush of everything he wanted, everything he desired.

Yu always found Shu in the bathtub at this time of night, fully-clothed and listening to music. That devil-without-a-care attitude, especially when applied to electric shock, fascinated Yu more than he’d ever be able to admit. This time, when Shu asked what he was doing here, Yu stripped off his clothes and leaned over to brush his lips against Shu’s neck. Then Shu had pulled him in, and the rest was history.

Shu hadn’t even bothered to fully undress; all he had done before diving into Yu was unbuckle his jeans and pull out his cock. That extension of his apathy aroused Yu even more. It kept him from asking Shu to thrust harder when he was doing most of the work. Shu probably would’ve batted an eyelash and chuckled in response.

Shu’s hands were traveling higher and higher up Yu’s body. They settled on Yu’s neck, and his thumbs pressed hard on the veins once, twice, three times. Those touches made Yu come, loud and fast and turbulent enough to make him pass out.

The last things Yu noted while he was conscious were the gentle cushion of the water, Shu’s cock popping out and leaving a sticky trail on his behind, and Shu’s breaths against his neck as he bit down.


	3. Take Me to Church-Laito Sakamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Take me to church  
> I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
> I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
> Offer me that deathless death  
> Good God, let me give you my life"-Hozier

The stained glass looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Yu couldn’t help but let that thought slip through his brain as he buried himself within Laito once more. Laito moaned and writhed against the table he lay against, the rose petals he had set down on the wood falling to the floor as he squirmed.

“That’s it!” Laito breathed. “That feeling of pure, intense ecstasy. The pain. It feels good for you and me, doesn’t it?”

He giggled then, a high-pitched sound that reverberated in the closed space of the church. “Ah, I love you, my little bitch.”

Yu gasped as Laito tightened around him. That vice-like grip of his anus kept Yu’s cock in, begging him to respond to Laito’s declaration with the same intensity, the same ferocity, the same meaning. It made Yu gulp down the nervousness of doing this in a sacred space, of doubting his own lust for Laito.

“Me too,” Yu said. His voice came out hoarse, but that adoration rang true regardless. Laito smirked and let out the loudest moan he had emitted since they had started going at it like heathens.

Yu began to go faster, and when he was at the edge and Laito was screaming “There, Yu, there, oh my God!” Yu’s mind conjured up a hymn he had heard from his dad when he was younger. _Love thy neighbor as thyself_. It was ironic, considering what Yu’s dad did for a living, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was that Yu was showing that love. It’s what God would desire.

That thought alone drove Yu to climax, and his gaze shifted to the stained glass windows as Laito let out a cry underneath him.


	4. Death of Me-Kanato Sakamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All my greetings are dying wishes to get close  
> All my being is caught up and tied in with yours  
> You could be the death of me, but it’s too late"-VÉRITÉ

“Teddy, be a good boy and watch over us, okay?”

Yu watched as Kanato set his precious teddy bear down on the gravestone above them. Surprisingly, it didn’t fall off the cement curve; instead, it stayed there, eyes staring straight ahead and yet down at him and Kanato at the same time, a voyeur.

They had an audience tonight.

Kanato giggled. “Now then. Where were we?” he asked. It was a rhetorical question, because almost as soon as the words had escaped his lips, he had thrown off his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear until they were resting below his knees. His maniacal laugh came out into the night once more. “Right.”

All of Yu’s clothes had already been discarded at the hands of Kanato back when they first got to Kanato’s mother’s grave. Yu found himself unsettled again by the fog hovering over everything, that wide smile on Kanato’s face, the way he could so easily jump onto Yu’s dick with absolutely no prep. _Maybe he does some fingering before we meet_ , Yu guessed, but he didn’t have time to ask because Kanato was already going.

“Mm, ah, ooh.” Kanato made little noises as he rose and descended on Yu’s dick. Yu also couldn’t help but relish in the feeling of Kanato’s insides hugging him, sucking him up like Kanato would do to his blood. It was intoxicating. It was thrilling. It was everything Yu wanted and relished and craved.

Who cared if the two of them were in a graveyard? This feeling topped the creepy surroundings every time.

Kanato leaned down then, pointer finger trailing across Yu’s chest and his scar before resting where his heart pulsed in his neck. “Just like an obedient little doll,” he gasped. “You’ll always be my favorite, Yu. Make me come.”

Yu did just that, Kanato making a mess on Yu’s stomach and the surrounding grass. When all was said and done, the vampire leaned down and stuck the tip of his fangs into Yu’s collar. Yu shouted until he climaxed and found himself unconscious.


	5. Daddy Issues-Reiji Sakamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lucky for you  
> I got all these daddy issues  
> What can I do?  
> I'm going crazy when I'm with you"-Demi Lovato

The tea cup clattered against the saucer as Yu slumped down to the floor. His muscles had lost all feeling again. Now he was nothing more than a limp Raggedy Andy doll, a plaything for Reiji to act out his dominant daddy fantasies on.

He found that he liked it.

“It seems like you’ve succumbed to this yet again,” Reiji said, his voice a cold sophisticated murmur but his smile a maniacal smirk. “What are we going to do with you, Yu?”

Yu let out a shaky breath. “You’ll have to deal with me…Master.”

Reiji nodded, picking Yu up and throwing him onto one of the loveseats in his room. Yu could barely feel anything, but he still bucked up into Reiji’s touch when Reiji started taking his clothes off in that methodical way of his: button by button, then pulling down the zipper. Yu gasped as his skin hit the cool air, and Reiji’s smile grew at the reaction before he went down to bite Yu’s neck.

The rest of the evening followed the routine Reiji had mastered from their first: melted wax falling against Yu’s chest, gloved hands caressing Yu’s thighs and cock, slick fingers prepping Yu, Reiji pushing in with a grunt, his voice calm and even despite its strain, saying that Yu was a good little boy, an obedient pet, and Yu practically screaming “Yes, Daddy, I’m your good little boy” until his voice was nearly gone.

Yu began to regain feeling at the very end, when Reiji pulled out and watched as the come dribbled onto the cushions underneath them. “I’ll have to clean up,” he sighed, trying to bring his glasses back up his sweaty nose. When they kept sliding down, he ripped them off. “You’ve been such a good boy, Yu.”

“I know, Master,” Yu whispered, letting out a choked moan as he felt the sting of Reiji’s come pushing itself out of his raw insides. “That’s what you want from me.”


	6. Crave-Subaru Sakamaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Craving, I'm craving, I crave you  
> Waiting, I'm waiting to touch you  
> We're never forever, I know that  
> Still, I'm coming back"-Tove Lo

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Subaru’s cheeks were flushed as he kept his eyes on the rosebushes. Yu, who had just pinned Subaru down on the cement to begin undressing him, followed his gaze but didn’t find anything there except for the same red and white flowers. “Like what?”

A tsk came from the ground. “You know what I mean,” Subaru growled. “Like you love me. This isn’t anything more than lust. I’m not trying to build a connection that we’ll cherish for the rest of our lives. I don’t believe in that shit.”

Yu shoved Subaru’s shirt up so his pale and muscular chest could meet the moonlight and take on its silver hue. His pants and underwear followed, and as soon as Yu noticed the pink pucker of Subaru’s anus, he wet the tip of his middle finger and started circling around it. “Okay, Subaru,” Yu murmured. He didn’t know if he believed Subaru, not with how red his face was, but it didn’t matter at this point. What mattered was how good it would feel to be inside him.

Subaru grunted as soon as Yu’s finger made its way inside, his head shifting so he was looking right at Yu. Yu smiled, and Subaru’s cheeks burned even more, eyes darting to look at anything except Yu’s face. Two more fingers joined the other before Yu felt comfortable pushing himself in. Subaru was hot, a blinding white heat that made Yu lean forward. He stopped at Subaru’s neck, panting with every thrust as they started slow and got faster. Subaru took the opportunity to sink his fangs into Yu’s shoulder, and when he pulled away, blood bubbled against Yu’s pearl-white skin.

After several minutes, Yu pulled out of Subaru and shed every other article of clothing still on. He turned around until his chest was pressed against a stone ledge and his back was exposed to Subaru. “Your turn.”

All it took was a breath, and then Subaru was pounding into Yu, his cock slamming into his prostate and making Yu yell out. Loose thorns from the rosebushes pricked Yu’s arms and chest, blood slowly winding its way down every curve of his body. Subaru’s fingers swept at every drop and licked them off while Yu held on for dear life.

It didn’t take long before Yu came all over the stone and Subaru growled and released inside him. There was a pause as they came down from their high, sweat and blood-touched bodies writhing underneath the full moon as they kissed once, briefly, swift enough for Subaru to say, “I’ll only crave you. I’ll never fall in love.”

But Yu already knew he had done what he said he wouldn’t.


	7. Forgotten Love-Sakamakis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I am left with a rose in my hand, let it die  
> It’s the beauty of forgotten love  
> And I don’t care if you don’t understand why I cry  
> It’s the beauty of forgotten love"-AURORA

Yu’s eyes opened to find all the Sakamakis hovering over him.

“Hello, Little Bitch,” Laito purred. “We’ve been expecting you.”

“God, Laito,” Ayato scoffed. “When you say it like that, it sounds like Yu’s some sheep waiting to be led to pasture.”

“Or to the woods where he’ll be devoured by the wolves, never to be found again,” Kanato giggled, his tired eyes flicking over to the teddy bear clutched in his arms. “Isn’t that such a funny story, Teddy?”

Yu heard a sharp growl emanate from near his bedroom wall. Subaru was standing against the plaster, one foot propped against the pink paint and arms crossed over his chest. “Stop wasting Yu’s time,” he snapped. “We all came here to do something. Why don’t we just do that?”

“Aw, it seems like little Subaru’s getting a little impatient,” Laito teased. “Does someone want to be inside our precious little bitch that badly?”

Subaru’s cheeks burned. “Shut up.”

“Or is it the other way around?” Laito’s smirk grew when Subaru’s face got pinker. “Oh, I knew that was the answer! Well done, me!”

“Hey, don’t steal my line!” Ayato yelled. “Yours Truly deserves to congratulate himself all the time!”

“Knock it off, everyone.” Reiji sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Let’s get to the point.”

Shu popped one of his earbuds out of his ear, and his typical cold gaze was so laced with lust that it cut through Yu’s body. “We want you, Yu. All of us together at the same time. We can’t hold ourselves back anymore.”

Yu felt his heart accelerate in his chest, the thundering pulse so loud that he knew all six Sakamakis could hear it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the curtain was billowing from the breeze, the window open to reveal a full moon bleeding into the night sky. He couldn’t tell if it was just his imagination, but there was a red glint to it, some kind of mischievous energy giving life to all the vampires willing to unleash their sexual desire onto him.

When Yu opened his mouth, nothing came out. He couldn’t seem to find his voice. But he knew all he had to do was nod, and that’s exactly what he did.

There was no more hesitation. Clothes started flying everywhere, landing on the carpet, the bedframe, or the sheets of the bed. A pair of pants landed exactly on Yu’s leg, tickling the hair there. Then a pair of lips were on his, then another on his neck, chest, his nipple, his stomach, his cock. His own clothes were ripped off him so fast that he couldn’t help but gasp.

“Now there’s that pretty little voice,” Laito breathed, going back to sucking on Yu’s collarbone.

“Let us hear those slutty moans,” Shu said, stroking his dick right above Yu’s face. Reiji was doing the same but on the opposite side, and Yu found himself darting between both of their shafts, the length and thickness of both almost too much for his body and mouth to bear.

Kanato gave a harsh tug on his left nipple. That brought him back to reality.

Ayato, the one mouthing against Yu’s chest, looked up at his brothers then, green eyes gleaming with pride. “Allow me to be the first one inside him.”

Laito let out a laugh so falsely adorable that it reminded Yu of bells that broke glass. “Don’t be ridiculous, Ayato. I haven’t even gotten the chance of letting myself be pleasured inside Yu. You do it too often. Let your poor brother get a chance.”

“Eat shit,” Ayato growled.

“Then who wants to go for a ride on Yu?” Laito mused. “Kanato would definitely appreciate it.”

At this, Kanato let Yu’s nipple slide free from his teeth and nodded. Then he proceeded to go back to sucking on the flesh. Yu moaned.

“Or maybe Subaru’s up for it.” Laito flicked his gaze towards the pink-haired vampire, who was lapping against the head of Yu’s cock, the kitten greedily gulping down every last drop of milk. Subaru responded with a glare, gripping onto Yu’s tender flesh harder.

“Whoever’s up for it should make their move now,” Reiji sighed. “It’s ridiculous to see you all fighting over something as simple as sex.”

“Says someone who’s only interested in penetration,” Shu said.

Reiji shot him a glare while tapping his dick against Yu’s lips. “Open up.”

As Yu took the head of Reiji’s cock between his lips, he felt another’s penis enter his anus dry and let out a gargled moan. He could tell it was Ayato’s; his tip curled a little to the left, almost as if it was bearing the weight of a crown.

Ayato laughed as he pulled out and pushed back in, smirk gleaming under the lights of the bedroom that had gone surprisingly dim. Yu fixated on that as he felt Subaru shift over him, his butt hovering just an inch over his dick.

“That’s our Subaru,” Laito cooed.

“Say that again and I’ll slam my knuckles into your jaw,” Subaru growled.

“Aw, no fair!” Kanato whined. “Why does Subaru get to go first?”

“You’ll have your turn soon enough,” Reiji replied. He let out a low groan as Yu pressed onward to get more cock in his mouth.

Shu smirked. “Someone’s greedy.” He tapped his penis head on Yu’s face, smearing a little pre-come. “About that turn…”

Yu pulled off Reiji, choking on his own saliva as he did so. He nodded at the other brother before taking him in his throat. Shu sighed in relief.

A few minutes passed like this before Kanato got his turn riding Yu while Subaru took Ayato’s place. Reiji and Shu remained at Yu’s mouth with Ayato and Laito sprawled out on the bed, taking in every single movement with satisfied smiles on their lips. Then Laito got up, readjusting his hat and patting Subaru’s shoulder. “All right, Subaru. Your time’s up.”

Subaru grumbled as he pulled out of Yu and settled at his waist, still vigorously jerking himself off.

“Now it’s my turn to get inside this ass,” Laito laughed, cheeks flushing. “Ah, that sounded so dirty yet so right.” His attention flicked upward, toward Ayato, who was fondling his balls with a hand on autopilot while he watched Yu get pleasured. “You wanna know what would also be right? If Ayato discovered the pleasure of bottoming.”

A spark ignited in Ayato’s eyes as he shot off the sheets and leaned right into Laito’s face. “Are you kidding me? Do you think Yours Truly does everything under the sun? I’m not going to have Yu fuck me. That’s below me.”

“Actually, it’s not.” Laito cocked his head, entering Yu with a merciless thrust that had him shouting against both of the penis tips, now between his teeth. “You might find it’s just what you want.”

Ayato scoffed, looking to the wall so he didn’t have to stare at Laito’s admittedly smug face. Then he sighed. “Fine. But just this once.” He tapped Kanato’s shoulder. “Sorry. Your time is up.”

Kanato whined like a toddler but obliged, letting Ayato settle against the curve of Yu’s dick. His butt gyrated against the hard flesh until he set the head right at his anus. Yu relished in the feeling of the pucker pulsing, the crinkled skin, how it would feel to knock the king down a few pegs. Then Ayato sank down, Yu sucked air up his nose, and Ayato let out a stifled curse.

“Someone’s eager taking it all in right off the bat,” Laito remarked.

“Shut up!” Ayato hissed. “I-it hurts having this much in me. Fuck! How are you able to do it?”

Laito shrugged and kept moving. Ayato rolled his eyes and did the same, wincing with cheeks as crimson as the blood running through Yu’s veins.

Yu settled into this routine, and it seemed like eons passed before he heard the harsh panting that began to come out of every corner of his surroundings. There weren’t warnings, just cries and grunts and growls and yells as come splattered everywhere. Yu felt some land on his tongue, his nose, his pecs, his abs, and inside him. He knew everywhere would be sore, but that didn’t matter. He relished in this hazy web of sweaty sex with these boys wanting every inch of his body. It was dirty and hot and so, _so_ right.

Just as all six brothers seemed to lean down on his chest, about to bite the flesh near his scar, Yu’s eyes fluttered open. His room was dark, the sheets thrown haphazardly over his figure while the window let in the early morning breeze. He ripped the cotton off him, noting the tent in his pants and the stain dotting the place in his pants where his cock, if poking through the fold of his underwear correctly, could come out to play.

Then something else made him tense. He stole a glance at the window, seeing the remnants of a glowing red moon.

Things were really about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that's the end of that.
> 
> If you liked this (somehow), leave a kudo, comment, or follow me if you'd like to see what I write. It'll definitely be less wild than this. I promise.


End file.
